OS Irresistible (eng)
by Sigma Kappa Lambda
Summary: Bella, addicted to Sexdward, is determined to cure herself of her drug. She decides to release her sexual tension using some good ol' porn, but if a pair of green eyes keep chasing her, even during those moments of abandon, will she be able to resist Cullen's call? Not so sure that rehab will go as planned… VERY EXPLICIT LEMON, CRUDE LANGUAGE, sensitive souls refrain.


**Hi everyone! In this festive time of the year, I've decided to post (well actually translate) one of my OS as a lil' present. I hope you'll like it as much as I had fun writing it. **

**Advice for the readers : sensitive souls refrain. This OS is very lemony in character, lots of profanity is to be expected. Don't come saying that you are shocked reading this, you have been warned. Good reading, and don't hesitate to leave me your impressions (as you know, the more reviews there are, the more people are curious and come to read, so if you liked it, let me know. :))**

****By the way, I'm French and so is my beta. We're both fluent in English and we've been working to translate this as accurately as possible however we may have done some mistakes so forgive us!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span> All characters and places of "Twlight" belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am only using them in a non-profit-making story.****

****Traduction and beta-ing by _Yoshishisha_****

* * *

><p><strong>Irresistible<strong>

- "Okay Charlie. Yes, I understand. I'm leaving you a plate in the microwave. See you tomorrow."

I hung up with a sigh and sat back down at the dining table… alone. Again.

I'd lived in Forks for all of my life, until two years ago: having never known anything but my hometown, I'd had the urgent need to change that fact and leave this rainy town, heading to Renée's place, my mother, in sunny Miami. However, like every year I was spending my Christmas holidays back in my hometown with my father Charlie. And as usual, he wouldn't be back from work until the following morning. Because he was the local police chief, I had since I was very small, gotten used to spending Christmas Eve alone and even had developed a habit I was desperately trying to get rid of. To be honest, it was even the true reason of my rushed departure.

The town of Forks was not only the safe haven of snails, green plants and vampires. It was also Edward Cullen's town.

Edward Cullen.

His name alone made my private parts quiver.

Edward and I had grown up together, our parents being close friends. He had never left Forks either and we had developed a strong friendship… until everything went to hell on my 15th birthday.

I had always felt a strong attraction to Edward and had discovered on that day, that the feeling was mutual.

Once the party had been over, that our friends and families had left, we'd stayed together at my place in front of the TV and had quickly started kissing, touching, exploring each other. We'd gone up to my room and had slept together for the first time… but certainly not the last.

Ever since that evening, I'd always been unable to resist Edward and his incredible charm. A nearly magnetic force emanated from him, one that undeniably pushed me into his arms, made me lose control of my own body. Maybe it was due to the fact that we had lost our virginity to each other? Or maybe because of his green eyes, his hair, his… Well.

Be it as it may, since our fifteenth birthday, Edward and I had never stopped seeing each other, and even worse, sleeping together. Neither of us had ever had a serious relationship, and even if another person managed to worm their way into our complicated relationship, we kept seeing each other. Thus, Edward had kept on sleeping with me when he was with Tanya, and I had kept on sleeping with him when I'd started a relationship with Jacob.

However, I'd decided that this charade had gone on long enough. Not understanding my feelings towards him, yet unable to talk to him to clear my head, I'd decided to leave Forks.

And yet, my isolation precautions hadn't accomplished anything.

When I'd come back two years ago, Edward had turned up at my doorstep all smiles, ready to continue where we'd stopped the year before. He knew perfectly well that Charlie was never present on Christmas Eve, and we'd gotten used to make this night, our night. On the program, getting laid, getting laid… and getting laid. Of course, I hadn't resisted and we'd spent a memorable night.

I'd known many other lovers since my first time with Edward. And even though some had proven themselves to be quite incredible, none of them had ever managed to rock my world as Edward did, much to my regret.

I had thus found a new best friend in the person of my sextoy.

Lost in my thoughts, I realized that my plate had been cold for a long time, and went to put the leftovers aside.

I went back to the living room and turned on the television. I hadn't watched the device since I'd arrived the previous day, so I was surprised to realize that it was in DVD mode. I pressed play to see what my father could've been watching, as the man wasn't really a fan of new technologies, and stared wide-eyed as I recognized the video of my fifteenth birthday. The day that had changed everything in my relationship with Edward.

Bloody hell, why was he even watching this?

I rushed to the remote, intending to stop this thing, but my gaze was swallowed by two green orbs on the screen.

- "_So Edward, anything you'd like to say to Bella for her fifteenth birthday?_" Charlie asked my best friend.

I watched Edward deep in thoughts, looking for his words.

It had been a year since I'd seen him, but I perfectly remembered him from our last 'appointment'.

Edward was still as handsome, with his bright green eyes, his smile to die for, his adorable dimples, his soft copper hair. He had always been incredibly handsome, and had yet to stop growing more attractive with age. Ever since we both turned fifteen, he had grown up, put on muscle. His chiseled jaw had become firmer, his abs had developed; long story short, his charm was even more magical than before.

- "_Bella, I wish you a wonderful birthday. I hope you'll get all you wished for and even more, and that you'll enjoy the surprise I have in store for you tonight_," he added with a sly smile.

God, how would I resist if he came? I had sent him a message as soon as I set foot in Forks to tell him not to come to my place for our ritual. I needed to spend even as little as one year without my drug dose.

Wanting to get my mind off it, I turned off the DVD player and flicked through the channels.

- "_Mhhm take me harder, like that, yes…_"

- "What the fuck is going on?" I exclaimed as I jumped on the sofa.

I looked for information and discovered with bewilderment that I had stumbled upon a pornographic channel. Channel-hopping, I felt more and more surprise towards the new available chains. Charlie had apparently let loose during my absence … "Vamp-porn", "Girrrrl", "XIX sex" and the list went on.

"_So Bella, what are you going to do? Flick to Disney Channel, or grow up and see what the pros can do?_"

It didn't take me long to make my choice. I had already watched porn movies, and I wasn't one to deny it. I wasn't ashamed to say that seeing actors get each other hot and bothered affected me. People really needed to be stupid to believe that men were the only ones who liked watching that kind of movies. How many of my female friends bought some every week? I was an independent woman, and if I needed an X-rated movie to try and do without Edward, well so be it.

I thus set my sights on "PornXtreme": the movies were sex scenes happening in more or less unusual places, and I quickly felt very aroused by the situation.

- "_Spread your legs so that I can see your pussy soaking for me_," the actor recited as he let his hands run over his partner's body.

Instinctively, my own legs opened and I blushed as I became aware of my reaction.

I was a fucking pussy in heat. Literally.

"_Fuck it!_" I thought as I settled myself comfortably on the sofa.

It was barely 9 P.M., Charlie wouldn't be home before minimum six in the morning, and I had specified to Edward that he'd better not show his face if he liked his family jewels.

I then decided, as the self-proclaimed sex maniac and proud to be that I was, to do everything the actor on the screen would order his dear friend to do. After all, I was alone, I had the house to myself and the worst part of this? I had forgotten my sextoy in Miami. I had to relax as I could, right? Right.

- "_Lie back down Kristen. Raise your ass in the air, babe, yeah… Do you feel how hard you make me?_"

I watched with jealousy and, I had to admit, lust, as the actor's long and incredibly hard sex skim over the cleft of the brunette's butt.

- "_Mhmmm Robert I feel you so well…_"

Said Robert enthusiastically rubbed his shaft against Kristen bottom, his head thrown back in complete abandon. What I wouldn't give to feel that abandon… But I really needed to detox.

- "_You make me so hard… fuck_," he groaned as he slipped his hand between Kristen's legs to touch her overheated sex. "_I turn you on so much you're actually dripping.. Do I make you wet Kristen?_"

The young woman moaned loudly and my own moan echoed in the room as well.

- "_Hell yeah… you turn me on so much Rob… Fuck me, pound into me._"

Those words barely had time to leave Kristen's mouth, that Robert entered her from behind, burying himself deeply into her.

- "_Shit, fuck yeah! You're so tight bitch!_"

Kristen moaned and arched her back to bury Robert's dick deeper in her ass.

- "_Play with your tits baby, go ahead, roll your nipples between those tiny fingers of yours... mhmm… fuck… you're… so… hot_," he stammered while making powerful in and out motion, his hands on her hips.

Horribly aroused by their pleasured panting, I did what Robert's rasping voice ordered Kristen to do and hastily took off my tee-shirt and my bra, leaving me in nothing but my sweatpants. I then started, slowly, to knead my nipples hardened by pleasure.

- "_Oh shit,_" I breathed out while closing my eyes.

I immediately forced myself to reopen them to fully appreciate the show playing out in front of me. Robert was burying himself faster and faster in Kristen's ass, groaning and panting. To hasten his partner's orgasm, Robert slid his hand once again between her legs to reach her pussy. I lowered mine over my stomach and slipped it inside my pants, in a hurry to reach the hem of my panties and slip under it, but respecting the rhythm imposed by the actor on screen. Robert slid his finger over Kristen's clit, then buried two finger in her drenched cunt.

I was preparing myself to copy the actor's motions, who by the way was hot as hell, when suddenly the image on the screen went blurry. My hand remained suspended between my jogging and my underwear, while I read the message that had just appeared on the screen.

**"To keep watching this movie, send "PornXtreme" to 08888 (premium rate text at the fare of 5$) or call 080-880-888 and say "Porn" (12$ per minute, local call fare) to attempt to win the movie's DVD."**

- "Fuck?" I panted getting back up.

I threw a look around the room, taking note of the amount of phones I had available. My cell was charging in the kitchen, and the house phone was scant meters away.

Was I so desperate to fuck that I was going to pay five bucks to see the end of that movie, moreover one that I already knew? Because what other way was there to end sexual intercourse than an orgasm?

- "Hell no."

I stared at the screen for a while, before lying back down in the sofa and closing my eyes, trying to replay the movie scene to reach the fucking climax I needed so much.

His hands skimming my body. His mouth on mine. His teeth nipping at my earlobe, just as I liked it. His nose caressing the tip of my breasts, before licking and nipping at them. His cock rubbing against my stomach. His green eyes staring at me intensely…

I immediately opened my eyes, disturbed, and tried to calm my disastrous respiration. Then I closed my eyes again and tried to imagine once more the sex scene I needed. But once again, his green eyes came to taunt me.

I let my hand fall back on my stomach, pissed off.

Was I going to associate any of my sexual activities with him from now on? It's true that it already had happened to me, imagining him even though I was in somebody else's arms, but furtively, and never so acutely.

I stood up and went towards the kitchen, planning to prepare some tea. Alas, I was in such a state of arousal that the softest graze on my intimacy made me quiver and moan in want.

I breathed in deeply, fighting against my strong desire to call the only one who, I knew, had the power to calm the state I was in..

- "I can't believe I'm about to do that, dammit…" I groaned as I stood back up to take my cell.

I searched quickly through my contacts the only person I'd forbidden myself from seeing tonight, and after I found his name, I sent a short but more than explicit text.

**"Take me."**

It only took two minutes for me to receive an answer to my text.

**"I'm on my way. Don't start without me."**

I unconsciously smiled and waited, impatiently, for Edward's arrival.

My rational side shouted at me to backtrack, to lock the door and to hole myself in my bedroom until New Year's Eve, but the side of me that was sexually frustrated - and let's admit it, way too attached to Edward's dick - was jumping in joy all over the place.

I did a round of the house, making sure that nothing was lying around, like empty beer bottles, leftovers or dirty underwear on the floor.

I barely had time to finish my check that three knocks were struck at my door. I ran to the entrance and ran my hand through my hair before opening.

With a winning smile, more handsome than ever as the snow was falling behind him and a few snowflakes stuck in his hair, I almost swooned when I saw him run his tongue over his lips with a greedy gaze. His eyes were screaming his hunger. His hunger for me.

- "I really like your way of welcoming me to your house, Isabella."

I moaned slightly when I heard his voice, hot and deep. His raspy voice flowed like honey on me, wrapping me like a silky cocoon. I despised my full first name, but when he was the one who said it, I melted away like snow in the sun. It aroused me and brought me on cloud nine every time.

I followed his eyes on my body and almost thought I'd die of shame as I realized I'd forgotten to put my tee-shirt back on. That was so me: picking up the empty beer cans but forgetting to dress-up properly. Although judging from Edward's hungry gaze, my new style didn't seem to upset him too much.

He leaned casually against the doorframe, observing me.

- "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me tonight?"

I grew more confident as I realized his lust, and crossed my arms in order to enhance my chest. The difficult gulp he made informed me of the fact that I had perfectly succeeded in my mission.

- "You plan on staying there chatting about or are you finally going to prove how much of a man you are?"

- "Oh Bella, you never should have said that."

He closed the door and trapped me against the wall, putting his hands on either side of my head. Then he brought his face closer and brushed mine with his nose, softly. He slowly lowered himself towards my chest, and went around my tits before continuing his way down. He rapidly went over my navel and, after a short break, brutally pulled my pants down and was faced with my sex, barely covered by my white lace string.

- "Oh my God…" I panted when he pressed his nose right against my clit.

- "You may call me Edward," he boasted as he raised his head with a devastating smirk.

- "For that you'd need to show me what you- _ohhh_!" I yelped as he ran his tongue over the wet fabric of my string, rubbing the cotton against my sex.

I pressed his head against my pussy, praying for him to keep licking me. He suddenly pulled away, just long enough to tear my underway apart, and snapped my legs open. Finally, his wonderful tongue came to fondle the drenched folds of my cunt. He raised his eyes and the orgasmic vision of his tongue covered in my juice and of his eyes dark with desire made me moan so loudly that I thought I'd tipped off the neighbors.

Edward brutally introduced two fingers in me, vigorously rubbing against my hot and soaking insides.

- "Ohhh yes!" I screamed as I threw my head backwards, hitting it against the wall.

The dull noise made Edward stop, to my deepest regret. He stood back up and kissed me breathless. I felt the taste of my arousal on his tongue and thinking about the fact that it was between my thighs moments before, I felt my den getting soaked once again.

Just as his mouth opened to talk to me, a movie excerpt came on TV, stroking his curiosity. He set off towards the living room while pulling me behind him, and stood mouth open in front of the screen.

- "_You suck me so well Valeria… Hmm your mouth is incredible on my cock… Fuck, harder, yeah!_"

Sitting in the toilets of a plane, a steward was being sucked off by a flight attendant, on her knees in front of him. While his dick jammed wildly in her mouth, the steward gripped the flight attendant's breasts and pinched her nipples, making her release his cock to cry out in pleasure.

The man took the opportunity to grab the woman's waist, lift her and impale her on his dick, making them both cry out. The woman began to bounce, hanging unto the sink to bury herself unto him, while the man licked her breasts and her ass greedily.

Before I could say anything, Edward stripped down and stood naked and hard in the middle of my living room. Nothing I hadn't seen before… Not that I was complaining.

I couldn't resist his gaze and sunk to my knees in front of him, mouth open. I licked the head and gripped the base of his dick, making large back-and-forth motions. Then, I took his rod in my mouth, savoring his hardness on my tongue.

- "Hmm fuck Bella… Yeah! You like that, bitch?"

I wasn't one to accept being spoken to like some kind of whore. But what could I say? A porn was on TV… and let's be honest, it was Edward talking. He could've told me anything and I'd still have been turned on, so talking dirty to me… I wasn't going to say no.

- "You like to suck me, don't you?"

As his answer, I sucked harder and swirled my tongue faster around his cock, hollowing my cheeks to grip him tight in my mouth. Then I brought one of my hands to my pussy and buried two fingers directly inside, slipping them easily because of my wetness. I fucked myself several times all while sucking Edward, until he realized it. He moved me away from his dick and gripped my wrists in his hands, kissing me passionately. He then pushed me onto the ground, softly stretching me out on the carpet between the sofa and the TV, then looked at my pussy with want.

- "You like touching yourself?" I nodded. "So go ahead babe. Show me how you come when I'm not here."

I moaned as he pulled away and went to sit down a few inches from me, on the table.

I took a deep breath and lifted my hands on breasts, firmly grabing them. Edward groaned when I started kneading my breasts and I whimpered from my own torture. My arousal quickly became unbearable and I folded my legs back towards myself, spreading them as much as I could. I slowly lowered my hands to my pussy, aware of Edward's eyes on me and grazed my sex.

- "Mhhmmmm…" I panted as I began to draw circles on my swollen clit. I buried, with my other hand, a finger in my wetness and let a new sigh of pleasure escape.

- "Fuck," Edward groaned as he watched me fingering myself.

I kept moving my fingers in my folds until Edward suddenly stood up. He came closer to me and grabbed me by the waist before he buried his tongue in my mouth when I reached his height.

He pushed me on the sofa and I landed on a cushion, which meant my ass was higher up and that Edward must have had an amazing view on my sex from his position.

- "Fuck, you turn me on so much Bella. See how hard you make me… My cock will slide in your little pussy so easily..." he said while skimming his hand over my sex, gathering my juice in his palm.

Edward then jumped on the sofa, and on his knees, brought his hard dick closer to my drenched sex. He put another cushion under my ass, using the occasion to stroke it, and buried himself into me as soon as my butt touched the fabric, his cock entering me in a single movement.

- "Mhhmm fuck!" I shouted when he reached the bottom of my cunt. In this position, he'd hit my G-spot – or Edward spot as I'd taken to calling it – with every thrust. I would come in almost no time.

I waited for him to move, but he didn't. I raised my head and saw him looking at me – no, fucking me – with his eyes. I thrusted my hips, but he blocked them with his two powerful hands, offering me a smirk which caused a new surge of dampness in me. He smiled even more.

- "You could make me come only by looking at you, Isabella. You're so hot... I touch myself everyday thinking about you, and about your tight little pussy. When I fuck a girl, I imagine that it's your wet cunt that traps my dick... Hmmm fuck," he groaned when I contracted my cunt around his cock, horribly aroused, in the hopes that he'd start entering me.

Instead, he pulled himself out of my insides entirely even when it only asked to be full of his delightful length. I moaned at the sensation of loss, thinking about bringing my hand to my sex to do the job myself.

Edward grabbed his hard dick wildly and stroke himself with his eyes on mines, using my own juice to move his hand. I licked my lips, reminding his salty taste when I was giving him a blow job, and he did a quickest move before stoping. He played with the head of his penis using his thumb, then approached his dick and moved his length along my wet slit, covering his hard penis with my cyprine and making me ask for his dick in me.

- "Say it, Isabella. Tell me what you want," he groaned with his husky voice, still caressing my cunt with his dick.

- "I want… hmm! I want you inside… I want you to take me hard.. to make- FUCK!" I screamed when his penis entered me almost violently, rubbing against my insides and my G-spot. Edward was still on his knees while fucking me and I could see his cock thrusting in and out of me, covered in my juice, incredibly hard. I shouted more than ever, turned on and so close to climax…

- "Go ahead babe, scream. You're so hot Isabella," he whispered while reaching out to draw harsh circles on my clit. After many thrusts, I came hard around his dick, screaming his name. "So good, so good…" he mumbled still burying himself into me. He came too and collapsed on me.

Instead of staying idle, he immediately stuck his tongue in my mouth, and one of his hands went to stroke the lips of my pussy. He raised his hands to our faces and licked his drenched fingers one by one, making me rub myself against him. Smiling, he unraveled himself from me and went down to my pussy, where his juice and mine mingled. He spread my thighs and placed one of my legs on the armrest, locking it into place. Then, he fondled my sensitive clit with the tip of his tongue, burying it as deeply as possible as he moaned, making unbearable vibrations against my aroused sex. His own coming back in force, I stretched my hand out as far as possible, trying to reach his penis. When he understood, he moved in order to crouch over my body, his tongue still in me, and I could touch his incredible dick with my fingers. Letting them run up and down his shaft, I delighted in the hoarse noises he let out against my pussy.

Finally, we came together in loud pleasured moans, winded from the delicious effort we'd just accomplished.

- "You were incredible," I whispered as he laid down next to me on the sofa.

- "I return the compliment. I never fuck as well as I do with you… My dick likes you," he laughed as he stroked my back.

- "Well if your cock recovers soon, I'll show it I like it too," I smiled, leaning my head on his torso.

Rehab wasn't for this year, obviously...

**The End - Love, Sigma.**


End file.
